For the purpose of glass fixation, prevention of glass breakage, sealing, and the like, a shaped article of a rubber or an elastic material, called as window molding or gasket, is used for a window frame or the like of an automobile or a building by being adhered to a glass for integration. Although flexible polyvinyl chloride has been mainly used conventionally, the material is promoted to be converted to thermoplastic elastomers in recent years from the perspectives of environmental issues, recycling, weight reduction, and the like. Among all, since compositions containing a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer are excellent in the balance of flexibility and mechanical properties, they are proposed as one of the preferred materials for this application (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 through 4). Such a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer here is a block copolymer having a styrene-based polymer block and a diene-based polymer block or a hydrogenation product thereof.
However, since a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer composition and an olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer composition and so on are materials of low polarity, they are poor in adhesion to ceramics, such as a glass, and metals and are difficult to be melt adhered. Therefore, in order to make a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer composition or an olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer composition to be adhered to a ceramic or a metal, it is required to apply an adhesive or treat the surface of the ceramic or the metal in advance.
For example, although styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer compositions are disclosed conventionally that are suitable for vehicle glass molding, a chlorinated polyolefin adhesive is applied to a glass plate in advance to make the adhesion to glass to be obtained (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). A method is also known in which modified polyolefin grafted with maleic anhydride is dissolved in an organic solvent and used as an adhesive for application to adhere a styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer composition to a glass (refer to Patent Document 3). Further, a method is known in which a styrene-based or olefin-based thermoplastic elastomer containing a polyolefin-based resin containing a carboxyl group or anhydride thereof is used for a glass plate surface treated with a silane coupling agent in advance for adhesion (refer to Patent Document 4). Furthermore, a method is disclosed in which a glass surface is treated with an organosilane agent and chlorinated polyolefin in advance for adhesion to a thermoplastic resin (refer to Patent Document 5).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-291019A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2006-206715A    [Patent Document 3] JP 2004-195717A    [Patent Document 4] JP 63-25005A    [Patent Document 5] JP 6-23910A